The Animatronics vs. Sheep Man
The Animatronics vs. Sheep Man 'is the fourth episode of the first season of Bon's What If? Death Battles, it features The Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's one and two against Sheep Man from the Mega Man series. Sheep Man VS Animatronics Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Description. ''Scott Cawthorn vs. Capcom! It's the battle of the (shitty) robots! Can Sheep Man overcome his boredom and take down a gang of killer robots? Interlude. '''Boomstick: Robots, sweet fucking robots, their has been many FUCKING AWESOME robots before, but these are just really fucking weak. Wiz: The Animatronics, a killer group of robots consisting of Freddy Fazbear the leader of the group, Chica, the duck/chicken. Boomstick: Bonnie the bunny, the guitarist of group, Foxy, the one that is everyone's favourite for some reason, their toy counterparts, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and the Mangle. Balloon Boy, who really reminds me of the Villager. Wiz: The Puppet, who is well, a puppet, and Golden Freddy, a rumoured-to-be-hallucination that can crash the game. Boomstick: And who are they going up against? FUCKING SHEEP MAN FROM MEGA MAN 10 OF COURSE! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's are job to anylise their weapons armours and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle! The Animatronics. Wiz: The year was 1987, the Chuck-E Cheese Rip-Off named Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened, it was a place of joy in the day, how ever, it wasn't exactly like that in the night..... Boomstick: At night, the animatronics roamed freely, and this wasn't a good thing... (Freddy Jumpscare) Boomstick: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Wiz: The gang from the first game consist of Freddy Fazbear, the leader and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has a microphone which he uses as a weapon some how, Chica can use her beak I guess, and Bonnie can use his guitar. Boomstick: The most dangerous of the original four from the first game is Foxy, since he is much faster and has a proper weapon, his hook, which can freeze people. Wiz: Eh, what? Boomstick: Freddy has also fought off a hoard of enemies using his sword and ninja abilities, and by hyper speeding, shooting energy balls, and turning into his ultimate form, Shadow Freddy. Wiz: What the fu- Boomstick: Chica can also create a shield using her cupcake, and all the animatronics are made out of metal and titanium. Wiz: OK, STOP, JUST STOP! WHERE OH WHERE, ARE YOU GETTING THIS INFORMATION OUT OF?!?! Boomstick: I am getting it from the Official FNAF Manga of course. Wiz: THAT'S FAN-MADE! GRR, the only true thing Boomstick said was that Foxy was the fastest and has a hook, nothing else is true, I mean, how can they be made out of the same thing?! Boomstick: OK OK, Jeez.....The toy counterparts are pretty much the same as the original four, but Mangle doesn't have a hook or eyepatch, also, Toy Chica has no beak and fucking titties! ''' Wiz: And then, there is Balloon Boy. '''Boomstick: You mean the Villager. Wiz: No, I mean Balloon Boy! Anyways, unlike his 'counter part' the Villager, Balloon Boy doesn't kill, in fact, all he does is disable lights and give out balloons. Boomstick: Fucking deadly...He also punches Shrek in the balls. Wiz: And then there is the Puppet, who is well...a puppet. Boomstick: And then there is the hidden animatronic, Golden Freddy, who can litterally make the game crash! Wiz: The animatronics have done some impressive stuff over the years, one of them caused the 'Bite of 87' in where either Foxy, Mangle, or Freddy bit off someone's frontal lobe. Boomstick: The hell is a frontal lobe? Wiz: The...front part of your brain. Boomstick: DAMN! They also have over two weeks of killing experience, this is seriously looking like a curb-stomp. Wiz: Well....here's the thing. The animatronics don't have fighting experience, they literally just make you pass out and put you in a suit and try to shove an endoskeleton up your ass. However, they easily overpower a grown man. They may not be the best fighters, but they are hopefully far from the worst. Boomstick: Question Wizard before we end this anilyse, you have heard that theory that the animatronics are possessed by dead children? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Does that mean the endless amount of porn in the FNAF community is child porn? Golden Freddy: I'm here. Sheep Man. Boomstick: Are we really doing this? ''' Wiz: Indeed we are Boomstick, Sheep Man was once a a sheep herding robot, he left that job to work in the static resistance test division of a circuit board manufacturer after one day noticing static build-up on his wool. Being easily bored, however, he considered changing jobs again before he became infected with Roboenza. '''Boomstick: Why? Why would Dr. Wily infect him of all robots? Wiz: The world may never know... Boomstick: Sheep Man has very few attacks normally, the first one is him shooting a spark of electricity from his antenna thingies which can shoot in multiple directions at the same time, the other is the thunder wool where he turns into four separate clouds and shoots four strikes of thunder....seriously. Wiz: He also has a move in where he will jump, land from his hops, and create electrical sparks in front of him Boomstick: THESE ATTACKS ARE LIKE, THE WORSE! Wiz: Better then the electrical attacks you can do... Boomstick: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF, THIS GUY IS ABSOLUTE SHIT! Wiz: Anyways, the weapon he gives you let's you shoot a cloud of thunder, but many people consider this to be one of the worst robot master power-ups in history, due to its high energy cost and inconsistency to hit. Boomstick: And like other Robot Masters, he has a weakness to a certain weapon? You know what this guy's weakness is? Baseballs, FUCKING, BASEBALLS Wiz: He also has histrionic personality disorder, meaning he can get bored really easily and change jobs frequently. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, we are we doing this? Sheep Man: Baa. DEATH BATTLE! Dr. Wily was at a pizzeria one, waiting for his pizza to arrive, he was getting impatient. Then, someone from the management came and told Wily something he did not want to hear. Manager: Where really sorry your pizza hasn't arrived yet, their was a problem with the animatronics but now they are just fine. Dr. Wily: I do not care about some singing robots, I just want my food. Manager: Right away sir. Wily got his pizza, but it was under-cooked, moldy and didn't even had the right toppings. Wily walked out in frustration and returned to Wily Castle, where he plotted a plan for one of his robots masters to sneak in and destroy the robots. Then, a Sniper Joe came in. Sniper Joe: Eh, sir, we have a problem, the robot masters are off fighting Mega Man, and only one is currently available. Dr. Wily: Well, send him off! Then, Sheep Man walked in to the room. Dr. Wily moaned in frustration. Dr. Wily: Fine, just send him off... Later that night, Sheep Man arrived at the Pizzeria, he was accompanied by the Sniper Joe from earlier, the Sniper Joe shot the door down and walked in. He then walked out again with the front part of his face bitten off, the Joe then went to the floor. Sheep Man then walked inside and saw the Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica standing on a stage. He looked in confusion until the Toy Animatronics lifted their heads up, they were alive, and out for Sheep Man. FIGHT! The Animatronics - 11 Sheep Man - 1 Sheep Man turned into four clouds and the clouds went above the stage. They don't go above them so Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica go off the stage. Toy Freddy follows, but accidentally walks under a cloud by accident, the could shoots a spark of thunder, causing him to malfunction and explode. The Animatronics - 10 Sheep Man - 1 Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica walk off, and Sheep Man pursuits, he eventually loses them, and starts to hear a Jack-In-The-Box like tune. He then finds where the music comes from and the Puppet springs out and headbutts Sheep Man. Sheep Man begins shoots a thunder spark but the Puppet goes back into its box. He continue shooting thunder sparks until he hears the tune again, this time when the Puppet comes out, he stays back and shoots a spark of thunder, destroying the Puppet. The Animatronics - 9 Sheep Man - 1 Sheep Man continued to explore until he found himself in Pirate's Cove, there, he found a Fox creature with a claw and an eyepatch, suddenly, the animatronic lifted his head. 'TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, LADDY', screamed Foxy even though it was night. Then, Foxy started dashing towards Sheep Man, with his mouth open, how ever, due to Sheep Man's size, he jumps over him by mistake, crashing into the wall, Sheep Man shot a thunder spark at him, making him explode, leaving only his hook. The Animatronics - 8 Sheep Man - 1 The remaning Animatronics met up in the party hall. Freddy then got up on a table and began to speak. Freddy: Fellow animatronics, there has been reports from Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica that a thunder sheep has come to destroy us, they have said Toy Freddy has been taken out, and we haven't heard back from the Puppet nor Foxy, but we will not lose another one of are bretherin. Chica and Toy Bonnie, go out and search for this thunder sheep. Chica and Toy Bonnie then walk out of the room, they look for 'the thunder sheep' and as Toy Bonnie goes through an airvent, Chica hides in a hallway waiting for Sheep Man. Then at one point, she hears Sheep Man coming from around the corner. As Sheep Man comes up, she jumps from behind the corner and does jumpscares him. Sheep Man: AHH! As Chica's mouth was open, he shotos a spart of electricity at Chica's mouth that hits her Endo-Skeleton and makes her burst into flames. The Animatronics - 7 Sheep Man - 1 Toy Bonnie hears Chica bursting into flames and comes down to see what happened. As he was standing over Chica's dead body. He noticed something on top of him, he looked up and saw one of the clouds he saw earlier. The cloud then struck him with lightning that made him explode. The Animatronics - 6 Sheep Man - 1 Sheep Man was walking down a hallway until the lights turned off, he then heard what appeared to be a little boy say 'Hello?' He then shot thunder all over the place to see what it was, but one of the sparks hit Balloon Boy and made him explode. The Animatronics - 5 Sheep Man - 1 Back in the party hall, the animatronics have blocked all the doors so that Sheep Man couldn't get in. They have gotten access to the cameras and see the remains of the other animatronics. Freddy: We will not lose any other animatronics! I will go out and face this thunder sheep alone. At that point, Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle looked out as Freddy went into a air vent and crawled to Sheep Man's current location. As he saw Sheep Man walking, he jumped out of the air vent and swiped at him with his microphone. Sheep Man then shot a spark of electricity at him, but he teleported away. Sheep Man looked in confusion, until Freddy tried to bite him from behind, Sheep Man shot a spark of electricity at and Freddy swiped his microphone at him, they kept trading blows until Sheep Man shot a spark of electricity at Freddy's arm, causing it to explode. He tried to hit him with his other hand, but Sheep Man blew that up too. Freddy desperately tried to kick him, but Sheep Man dodged the kicks, and one of the kicks put Freddy off balance causing him to fall over. Sheep Man then turned into a cloud and shot a thunder bolt at him, making him explode. The Animatronics - 4 Sheep Man - 1 Back in the party hall... Toy Chica: HOW ARE WE LOSING TO A THUNDER SHEEP?! Bonnie: No idea...Anyways, since Freddy is gone, I guess I'm the leader now, Mangle, Toy Chica, go out and get that Thunder Sheep. Toy Chica let out a robotic sigh. Toy Chica: Cmon Mangle, let's go get th- Before she could finish her sentence, the Mangle was already on the ceiling, crawling to where Sheep Man was. As Sheep Man was walking around. He began to worry, Freddy was his most tough opponent yet, he had lost a bit of wool during the confrontation. He then heard something. He wondered what it was until he looked up and saw the Mangle on top of him. The Mangle screamed as it jumped down for Sheep Man, however, similar to Foxy, Sheep Man's small shape made the Mangle miss and fall on the floor. As the Mangle was getting up, Sheep Man shot a lot of electricity at Mangle, making Mangle explode. The Animatronics - 3 Sheep Man - 1 As he sighed in relief, Toy Chica jumped on him, and started' pecking' him with her 'beak'. He eventullay got Toy Chica off him. He then hopped into the air and landed, making electrical sparks in the ground in front of him, electrucuting Toy Chica and making her explode The Animatronics - 2 Sheep Man - 1 He walked around until he found a room called 'Party Hall' he tried to get in, but the door was jammed. He shot a spark of thunder at it, making the objects behind it fall off. He then entered the area and found no one there. He looked at the cameras placed in the room and saw the remains of the animatronics. He was proud of himself, smiling, he turned around to see Bonnie. He left out an enormous scream as Bonnie removed his mask and bit a bit of his wool. Sheep Man jumped back and let out a thunder spark at Bonnie's face, making his endo skeleton burst into flames. Sheep Man looked over the burning endo skeleton pleased until Bonnie's burning endo skeleton leapt to life and hit Sheep Man into a wall with his guitar, he continued to bash Sheep Man with the guitar until Sheep Man went into 4 separate clouds, One of them hovered over Bonnie, since he was too slow now since he was a bare endo skeleton, the thunder hit him and made Bonnie's pieces fall all over the place. The Animatronics - 1 Sheep Man - 1 Sheep Man looked back at the cameras, there were no more animatronics, they were all destroyed (except for Chica who's body was just burning) he did his job, and was proud of himself. He walked off very prideful until he saw a Golden Version of an Animatronic he destroyed earlier teleport in front of him. He shot a spark of electricity at him, but it did nothing, he turned into 4 clouds, all of them shot Golden Freddy, it did nothing, then, as Sheep Man was staring at the golden animatronic, his head launched at him, Sheep Man let out a scream, and jumped away to dodge it, Golden Freddy's head hit a hall, and fell to the ground. Sheep Man let out a sigh of relief, and walked out of the restaraunt with a job well done. The Animatronics - 0 Sheep Man - 1 K.O Sheep Man came up to Dr. Wily with Freddy's head and the people reparing the animatronics are looking for his head. Conclusion. Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID SHEEP MAN WIN?! Wiz: While the Animatronics had the strenght in numbers, and were phsically stronger, they aren't really that smart, and when they saw Sheep Man's thunder clouds, they didn't know what to do when it came over to them, there was also the fact that electrcity would easily overload the Animatronic's circuits. Boomstick:*sigh* Look's like the Animatronics got scraped. Wiz: The winner is- Boomstick: FUCKING SHEEPMAN OF ALL PEOPLE...well, robots. Triva. *Boomstick saying Balloon Boy punches Shrek in the balls in the animatronics analysis is a reference to Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015